


Okami

by Ginny96 (manganeko96)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Gen, Journey to the West References, Kami Yamcha, Mythology - Freeform, Strong Human Characters, no massive power shifts, this is a character bashing free zone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manganeko96/pseuds/Ginny96
Summary: Long ago, when the land was new, Kami served as guardians of the land. As time passes, Kami fade away as people forget.However, stories are still told about the Lord of Diablo Desert.





	Okami

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ningenkakushi: Lord of the Desert](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278655) by [TiedyedTrickster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiedyedTrickster/pseuds/TiedyedTrickster). 



> I got permission to write this, I promise I'm not stealing TiedyedTrickster's story.

Diablo Desert has its fair share of legends. Travelers tell stories of the Mother Oasis, the Wolf Child, and the Bandit Lord. Whispers of these mythical figures lure explorers to Diablo, hoping to claim the desert's treasures for themselves. However, many fall victim to their hubris. Few can challenge Diablo and escape with their lives.

* * *

 As long as he can remember, there have been the wolves. He lives with them, hunts with them, fights with them. Sometimes, though, he wonders. Why is his fur only on the top of his head? Why are his claws shaped differently? He asks alpha, only to be ignored. Perhaps it doesn't matter. The pack changes as cubs are born and elders die, yet he remains unchanged. Sometimes, he has a feeling, almost a pull inside him. Something calls to him. When he feels he can no longer bear it, he follows the feeling. He wanders through the dunes, away from the pack, to the Oasis.

* * *

 He stumbles upon a dwelling, similar to a cave but free standing. Sniffing around, he follows a new scent. It's cool like a desert breeze, yet damp like the rare rainfalls. He creeps inside and comes face to face with another like him. Similar shape, similar fur, yet a different scent. He approaches with caution.

* * *

 The woman is pleased. She finally sees the boy herself. She can't help but smile. She was wondering when the newest one would finally find his way here. She knows she has much to teach him. He walks on all fours and is naked as the wolves he roams with. This child appears feral, but she can see wisdom reflected in his eyes. From the look of things, though, she can tell she has her work cut out for her.

“Hello, little one,” she greets, smiling softly.

* * *

 The other one makes strange soft growls. It doesn't sound like the gutteral sounds the pack makes. He attempts to imitate the other's strange sounds. The other bares teeth, but it is calming. He allows himself to relax, feeling no threatening intentions from the other. For now, he watches.

* * *

 The woman laughs at the boy's attempts at speech. Mimicry will be his first teacher, until comprehension can take root. She reaches a hand out to the boy. He sniffs her thoroughly before taking hold of the offered hand. She pulls him up and helps him balance upright. He clings to her, unsure if this new stance. He finally balances and releases her hand. She reaches out and ruffles his hair fondly. She already cares for the little one.

“Child, I am the Oasis. You can call me, 'Mother.’”

* * *

 The boy likes the new one. She teaches him to walk on his hind legs, finding it easier than all fours. The new one keeps repeating a sound. He assume that is what the new one is called. 'Kassan’ is the new one. Kassan shares food and drink. He hears the pack howling in the distance. He knows he must return soon. The boy leaves the not-cave after finishing the meal. He knows this is not the last time he will see Kassan. He will return to learn more.

* * *

 The woman softly hums to herself. The boy is making progress. After only a week, he is learning the difference between man and animal. He strays from the wolves more, coming for her teachings. He is learning the language quickly, and no longer growls at her. She feels it is time she attempts to teach him about human behavior.

* * *

 Kassan has taught him new sounds. She doesn't understand the pack, so he uses her sounds. She speaks of “humans” and “animal.” She tells him she is “woman,” and he is “man.” Human have different sexes like the pack. He wonders about “humans,” but the pack says nothing. When he returns to Kassan, he is ready to ask her. She surprised him, though. Today her greeting is different. She sits at the table with a strange smelling liquid. “ _Yamucha.”_

* * *

 Kassan decide tea is one of the best ways and start. The boy sniffs the tea, confused by the smell. He attempts to taste, bit recoils at the temperature. She chuckles softly, earning a glare from the boy. As far as he's come, there is still a ways to go.

* * *

 Kassan greets him the same way each time he visits. She has a cup of hot bitter drink and says, “Yamucha.”  This must be his title in her language. He continues to learn from Kassan, mastering her language, wearing cloth to protect his hairless body, walking upright like she does. She teaches him to eat using sticks. She serves food in “bowls” and drinks in “cups.” These cups are easier than lapping water with his tongue like the pack. He is beginning to grow fonder of Kassan. He finds himself spending more time with her and less with the pack.

* * *

The boy has decided his name is Yamcha. Kassan was confused until she realized he thought telling him to drink tea was addressing him by name. After he left, she laughed for quite a while. He really is advancing quickly. His speech is coming along nicely, and he doesn't eat like a wild animal. She looks forward to watching him grow.

* * *

 The next time Yamcha sees Mother, he's finally gotten his first look at the one called the Bandit Lord.

“Mother, I saw some men passing through Diablo the other night.”

“Is that so? And what did you do Yamcha?”

“I followed them for a while. They were attacked by the Bandit.”

“He is like us, in a way. We are human, yet more than that.”

“You've told me before. I approached a group once. They called me 'Kami.’ I tried to tell them my name, buy they just gave me tea.”

Mother laughed. “Yamcha, I'm glad you're reaching out to travelers. There is only so much I can do to help them.”

Mother seemed sad. She doesn't get along with the Bandit.

* * *

 Yamcha's next visit wasn't for months. He arrived at her door with a sword at his hip.

“Mother, I'm going to challenge the Bandit Lord for his title. I will become the King of Diablo Desert.”

Yamcha's eyes are like sharpened steel. He's grown into a strong young man. Hundreds of years have passed, but even Kami feel the passage of time.

“Please be careful, my son. There is still so much I wish to teach you.”

Yamcha nodded. He left his sword by the door, and the two continue their reading lesson.

* * *

 Mother is getting weaker. Yamcha worries with each passing moon that she will eventually fade away. She has taught him so much over the years. He can speak with the travelers, read and write in their language, and even fight like humans. Yamcha prefers his wolf style of fighting, but a sword is a fine replacement for sharp claws and fangs. The Bandit Lord grows bolder as Mother grows weaker. More travelers fall victim to his blade. Mother can no longer grant them safe passage. It is his turn to act as their guardian.

* * *

 She feels herself growing weaker. Soon, she will fade away, leaving travelers at the mercy of the Bandit Lord. She can only hope Yamcha will continue to be a strong, caring boy. He will take her place as Kami of the Oasis. He will guide travelers in her stead. Her only wish he is strong enough to defend the people against the Bandit Lord.

* * *

 “Bandit! Come out and fight me!” Yamcha shouts, having followed the Bandit to his rock dwelling.

“So, a child thinks he can take me on?” The Bandit sneers at Yamcha and unsheathes his sword. “This blade has tasted the blood of thousands of men! You'll be the first of divine blood!”

Yamcha draws his own sword. “I challenge you for your title. I will become the King of Diablo Desert!”

The two lunge forward, swords clashing. The Bandit is strong, but the wolves have taught Yamcha well. The Bandit lacks the pack's speed and technique. Yamcha's blade bites into The Bandit's skin, sand spilling out as he becomes more injured.

“Yield,” Yamcha commands, “I can feel your power waning. I have already won this fight.”

The Bandit drops his sword. “Guess it's finally my time,” he says. His body melts into the sand, becoming one with the desert once more.

* * *

 Her time is nearing. She can feel herself fading away. Her final request is to see Yamcha one last time. The door opens and she turns to see the dear boy.

“Mother, I've defeated the Bandit!”

She pull him into a hug. “My dear boy, my time has come. There is nothing left for me to teach you. It's time you take your place as Lord of Diablo Desert.”

Yamcha hugs her tightly. “I've known for a while,” he whispers. “Thank you for everything. I'm proud to have called you Mother.”

She feels herself dissolve in the wind, the last of her essence drifting away.

* * *

Yamcha feels everything. The desert is my entire being. Before, he shared the sensation with Mother and the Bandit, but now there essence has merged with his own. His duty is to act as both a guardian and a gatekeeper. Yamcha now know that he is the balance of Diablo's nature. He is not a ruthless slaughterer like the Bandit, nor is he a benevolent protector of travelers like Mother. Yamcha is both in one. He picks up his sword and walks outside. The full moon stares down at him. He tilts his head back and mournfully wails, howling like he did with the pack so long ago. He is alone once more.

**Author's Note:**

> When reading on origins of Dragon Ball names, Yamcha apparently means "drink tea." So I wanted him to choose his name in a way that reflected that.
> 
> In regards to Kassan, her name is not actually Kassan. That is just Yamcha mispronouncing Kaa-san, or Mother. It'd be as if he was calling her Mah-thur in English.
> 
> In this AU, Japanese represents the ancient language used on Earth. Over time, a common universal language is adopted. This is why some names are Japanese words for various foods. Some people are trying to honor their ancient language. (Hope this makes sense)


End file.
